Secret Relationship
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Hal yang seharusnya di sembunyikan oleh Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma harus terbongkar gara-gara Asano sendiri. Loh kok bisa? Ai-pun tak tau AsaKaru yg lain cuma numpang nama humor gagal
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Asano Gakushuu x Akabane Karma

Rated : T+ (bentar lagi puasa jadi nggak baik buat yg M)

Disclaimer : mereka dan semua cast yang di sini bukan punya gue tapi punya **Matsui Yuusei** #omoinjemduluya

Summary :

Hal yang seharusnya di sembunyikan oleh Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma harus terbongkar gara-gara Asano sendiri kok bisa? Entahlah Ai-pun tak tau

 **Etsuko Ai**

Lampu-lampu jalanan kota Tokyo terlihat begitu indah dan terang [ya iyalah namanya juga lampu] untuk mengusir kegelapan malam. Dua orang remaja sedang berjalan di bawah terangnya lampu kota Tokyo. Salah satu remaja berambut merah sedang sibuk meminum jus rasa strawberrynya sementara remaja lainnya yang bergender sama, sama-sama laki-laki maksudnya sedang sibuk berjalan sambil membaca buku.

"Woy Asano, sampai kapan kita terus berjalan baka?" tanya anak laki-laki yang kita ketahui bernama Karma.

"Sampai aku menemukan supermarket yang cocok" Jawab Asano enteng.

Karma memandang bocah lelaki di sampingnya dan meremas kotak jusnya, membayangkan kalau kotak jusnya adalah kepala dari ketua osis sok tampan yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya #iblismodeon

" **SUPERMARKET YANG SEPERTI APA YANG KAU INGINKAN WAHAI KETUA OSIS YANG TERHORMAT? SUPERMARKET BINTANG LIMA?"** teriak Karma emosi

Oh ayolah ! mereka sudah melewati lebih dari lima supermarket tadi. Asano mendengus melihat bocah di hadapannya. Oh ayolah, apa Karma itu tidak peka kalau dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang kekasih tercinta [Asano lebay |digorok Asano]. Oke, jangan kaget apalagi sampai bunuh diri. Asano dan Karma memang menjalin hubungan diam-diam sang ACE 3A dan ACE 3E bersatu ? yang benar saja. Tapi, itulah yang terjadi.

Mereka menjalin hubungan sudah lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu saat Asano menyatakan cintanya pada Karma saat MID semester.

"Oh ayolah Karma, apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku? Ingat kita sedang kencan!"

Kadang ehmseringehm Karma membenci cara bicara dan tatapan Asano yang mirip dengan ketua dewan menyebalkan itu. Tunggu ! mereka memang satu keturunan bukan?

"Kencan? Aku tidak ingat kau mengatakan itu di telfon Asano-kun" ucap Karma kesal

Bagaimana Karma tidak kesal hm? Saat mereka kencan mereka seperti roh yang pergi jauh dari jasadnya. Berbeda dunia massa dan dimensi. Asano yang sibuk dengan dunianya dan Karma dengan rencana liciknya untuk Koro-sensei.

"Kita batalkan acara ini" ucap Karma tiba-tiba

"Nani? Kau marah?" tanya Asano terkejut shock dan kaget "Baiklah, aku tidak akan membaca lagi atau kau ingin jus strawberry lagi?"

"Bukan karna itu baka. Lihat !"

Asano mengikuti arah telunjuk Karma dan menemukan teman-teman kelasnya. Five virtuosos.

"Sayonara Asano-kun"

"Karma tunggu !"

Percuma Asano-kn Karma sudah menghilang di telan kerumunan orang-orang.

Kenapa ini selalu terjadi? Batin Asano. Setiap dia dan Karma pergi kencan [bukan artiaan sebenarnya dimana roh mereka terpisah nun jauh di sana] selalu saja ada halangan yang datang. Mulai dari bertemu teman-teman mereka [Read: AsaKaru] dan kadang wali kelas mereka. [untuk kasus ini Asano tidak tau siapa wali kelas 3E yang asli]

"Woy Asano!"

Asano hanya memandang teman-temannya datar lengkap dengan aura suram di belakangnya.

"Hm, apa yang kau lakukan disini...sendirian" tanya Sakakibara lets call him Ren untuk menyingkat namanya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Asano datar, yap tidak ada yang di lakukannya sejak dia bertemu teman-temannya tiga menit yang lalu.

Teman-temannya hanya menatap wajah datar Asano yang khas yang terkadang membuat mereka heran. Apa yang membuat kaum hawa di kelas bahkan satu sekolah tergila-gila pada sosok yang mereka cap sebagai patung dewa Yunani.

"Ayo kita belanja keperluan festival !" ajak Araki yang memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka berlima dan hawa dingin sang ketua.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Dan nun jauh dari gedung utama SMP Kunugigaoka di sebuah gunung terpencil jauh dari keramaian yang di sebut-sebut sebagai kelas 3E. Terlihat mereka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan apa-apa saja yang mereka butuhkan untuk acara festival tahunan sekolah. Berhubung juga acara ini di adakan di halaman belakang gedung utama yang luasnya lebih dari dua hektar [itu halaman sekolah apa sawah?]. Murid-murid kelas 3End sudah siap dengan menu-menu bintang lima yang di ajarkan oleh Bitch-sensei dengan bahan dasar gurita.

"Jadi, persiapan sudah selesai. Ayo kita menuju stand kita !" ajak sang ketua kelas Isogai.

"Nurufufufu, kalian terlihat sangat semangat ya?" ucap Koro-sensei yang berjalan santai(?) atau lambat di belakang murid-murid tercintanya.

"Tentu saja sensei apalagi kita memiliki pudding sebagai menu" ucap Kayano berapi-api

Sementara Nagisa yang berjalan di samping Kayano hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

Sampai di lokasi murid kelas End langsung sibuk ehm yang terlihat paling sibuk hanya Sugaya yang lain hanya sekedar ikut membantu. Tidak jauh atau lebih tepatnya stand kelas End berhadapan langsung dengan kelas Alpha.

"Cih, kekanakan sekali" komentar Kayama sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Kalian lanjutkan ! aku ada urusan" Ucap Asano yang langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya dan masuk kedalam kereta kuda merahnya.

Agak jauh dari sekolah Asano membuka ponselnya yang telah di beri password yang bikin pusing pala Ai #abaikan. Terpampang jelas dan nyata wallpaper dirinya dan kekasih merahnya. Jari-jarinya sibuk pada layar tapi tatapannya tetap tertuju kedepan. Anak jenius terlalu hafal dengan tulisan dan angka di ponselnya.

Drrrttt...drrrttt..drrrttt...

Karma melihat e-mail yang baru masuk

 **[Ayo pulang aku menunggumu di tempat biasa]**

#kuharap kau datang menemui aku jangan terlambat kuharap cepat Karma-kun #abaikan itu Cuma iklan.

Karma hanya menghela nafas kasar melihat pesan singkat padat dan jelas-jelas mengandung kalimat perintah tak terbantahkan yang di kirim Asano.

 **[Aku ada janji belanja saat ini]**

"Ada apa Karma-kun?" tanya Nagisa bingung melihat Karma yang dari tadi menatap kosong layar ponselnya.

"Tidak ada"

Karma cepat-cepat memasukkan ponselnya dan menyusul teman-temannya. Asano tidak akan membalasnya itu pasti karna Karma sudah hafal. Sementara itu Asano hanya menatap e-mail yang baru saja di kirim Karma lalu melempar ponselnya ke jok belakang mobilnya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Atas usulan Okajima dan Koro-sensei yang ingin membaca majalah porn... ehm maksudnya lebih matang dalam persiapan besok. Mereka berencana malam ini menginap di stand mereka. Tentu usulan itu di setujui semua murid kelas E karna mereka sudah siap dengan rencana licik masing-masing.

Maehara, Isogai, Kanzaki, Kayano, Nakamura, Karma dan Nagisa di tugaskan untuk berbelanja kekurangan bahan untuk besok.

"Ada apa Karma-kun?" tanya Nagisa heran melihat Karma yang dari tadi lirik sana lirik sini. Ehm Karma bukan tipe cowo seperti Okajima yang suka gadis berbusana mini.

"Nagisa apa kau merasa ada yang mengikuti kita?"

"Eh, benarkah?" Nagisa langsung pada mode waspada

"Sudahlah, mungkin hanya imajinasiku. Jangan di pikirkan!"

Isogai dan yang lainnya sudah siap dengan posisi membunuh melihat para Big5 di sekolah yang mulai menggoda mereka dengan kata-kata yang membuat Isogai dan yang lainnya ingin langsung merobek nadi karotis mereka berempat. Eh kenapa berempat?

"Lepaskan mereka!" Nada datar singkat dan penuh perintah satu sekolahpun tau itu nada bicara khas siapa.

Semua pasang mata kelas E menatap sosok berambut jingga pucat yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya tapi pandangannya tertuju pada mereka dengan tatapan khas keturunan sang ketua dewan.

Kelas E menatap Asano dengan tatapan _'Kenapa harus?'_

"Hey, hentikan kita harusnya berbelanja bukan?" tanya Nagisa yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Karma di belakang Asano.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya mereka melepaskan para Big5 menuju induknya

"Ayo taruhan!" bahkan kalimat yang seharusnya menjadi kata tanya agar terdengar lebih sopan harus terdengar seperti kata perintah dari bibir Asano.

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Isogai penasaran

"Siapa yang memiliki pengunjung terbanyak untuk festival besok dia boleh meminta satu permintaan apapun itu pada yang kalah"

Isogai menatap satu persatu temannya meminta persetujuan sebagai ketua kelas yang baik.

"Baiklah. Kami setuju" jawab Isogai yakin setelah mendapat anggukan mantap dan yakin teman-temannya.

Oh ayolah mereka kini pasukan khusus anti sensei masa' dengan taruhan seperti ini mereka kalah bagaimana nanti mereka bisa membunuh guri...ehm guru uhuktercintauhuk mereka. Asano hanya memandang remeh kelas E dan langsung pergi di ikuti maid setianya.

"Kita bicarakan pada Koro-sensei"

 **TuBerCulosis**

 **NB:** ini fic pertama gue di fandom ini jadi gomen ne kalo ceritanya aneh nan gaje. Dan entah kenapa gue juga langsung cinta ama AsaKaru kopel. Udah gitu aja di mohon reviewnya karna ini ff pertama di fandom ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Asano Gakushuu x Akabane Karma

Rated : T+ (bentar lagi puasa jadi nggak baik buat yg M)

Disclaimer : mereka dan semua cast yang di sini bukan punya gue tapi punya **Matsui Yuusei** #omminjemduluya

Summary :

Hal yang seharusnya di sembunyikan oleh Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma harus terbongkar gara-gara Asano sendiri kok bisa? Entahlah Ai-pun tak tau

Sorry for typo(s)

 **Etsuko Ai**

Koro sensei hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala guritanya mendengar penjelasan dari Isogai. Dan tanpa kelas E sadari wali kelas mereka mempunyai rencana yang licik.

Pagi harinya atas usul Koro-sensei mereka mengganti konsep **Kissaten** [kedai makanan] mereka dengan sesuatu yang kawaii penuh dengan makhluk cantik dan imut. Dimulai dari Kurahashi, Kanzaki, Kayano dan Nakamura yang bertugas menarik perhatian para pengunjung dengan gaya imut yang mereka miliki. Ehm kecuali untuk cewe _Inggris_ mereka yang sudah berwajah dingin dan tidak akan ... dan jangan lupa gadis berambut biru muda dengan memakai baju berwarna hitam dan rok merah selutut ehm sebenarnya itu Nagisa. Jangan tanya saya bagaimana expresi wajah Nagisa yang benar-benar tidak enak di pandang.

Karma sendiri walaupun tidak berpakaian seperti Nagisa tapi yang benar saja dia memakai apron warna pink. Hell, apa Koro-sensei tidak sadar jika stand mereka berhadapan langsung dengan stand kelas A.

"Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin makan takoaki rasa sensei" ucap Karma dingin dan menusuk

"Sudahlah Karma-kun. Koro-sensei memanggilmu" ucap Okajima

Tidak berapa lama setelah Karma masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan khusus. Terdengar teriakan dan sumpah serapah yang di yakin berasal dari mulut Karma. Dan setelah umpatan-umpatan itu mereda muncullah sesosok manusia cantik kawaii bercosplay ala anime sebelah Machine Doll dengan rok warna hitam yang mengexpose bahu dan dadanya juga sedikit punggungnya. Membuat semua orang menatapnya terpana bahkan Isogai yang sedang menuang teh sampai menumpahkan teh yang di tuangnya.

"KYAAAAA!" itu teriakan para gadis yang di pelopori oleh Kayano. Ingatkan Karma untuk berterima kasih pada cewe berambut hijau itu nanti.

Lalu selanjutnya para gadis di kelasnya dengan brutal menyeret Karma ke depan stand mereka.

"Bersabarlah Karma-kun" Ucap Nagisa bijak dia sudah terlalu hafal bagaimana lelaki di perlakukan layaknya seorang wanita.

Sementara itu jauh dari kelas E lebih tepatnya di kelas A. Asano yang melihat _penyebab_ keramaian stand kelas E hanya bisa memotong sadis sayuran di hadapannya lengkap dengan aura pembunuh pewaris tahta SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Tenanglah Asano-kun, aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkan kelas E"

Bukannya tenang dengan ucapan Ren aura pembunuh Asano makin terlihat dan semakin kental, membuat teman-temannya menjaga jarak dari Asano. Mereka tidak ingin mati sia-sia di tangan jagal kelas A.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Kelas E kini sibuk berfoto bersama kapan lagi mereka bisa melihat ACE kelas mereka berdandan layaknya anime sebelah di tambah rona merah di wajah entah marah atau malu yang jelas wajah memerah Karma sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan begitu kawaii batin para gadis. Okajima bahkan sudah mimisan berkali-kali, Maehara sang cassanova bahkan juga lupa caranya berkedip.

"Karma ternyata sangat cantik" batin mereka kompak.

"Minggir!" Nada memerintah yang sudah di pastikan siapa pemiliknya.

Remaja dengan predikat sempurna dilihat dari sisi manapun. Berdiri dengan angkuhnya dengan para bodyguard setianya berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum meremehkan khas kelas A. Koro-sensei yang mengintip dari ruang khususpun hanya bisa tersenyum licik. Karma memandang orang-orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan datar dan malas khas miiknya.

Sementara itu pandangan Asano tertuju pada Nagisa yang berdiri tepat di samping Karma dengan pandangan khas ketua dewan yang di wariskan padanya.

"Jangan memandangnya seperti itu ketua osis" Jawab Karma santai memecahkan keheningan sejak Asano mengeluarkan kalimat absolute perintahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Kalau iya, apa itu urusanmu ketua?" tanya Karma menantang

"KYYYAAAAA"

Lagi-lagi teriakan para Fujoshi yang di pelopori oleh Kayano yang memandang Nagisa tidak percaya di ikuti binar-binar fujoshi akut.

"Tu...tungguu... Kayano-kun aku dan Karma-kun tidak..."

"Kenapa Nagisa-kun tidak bilang? Aku sebagai fujoshi rela membagi Nagisa-kun dengan Karma-kun" jawab Kayano berapi-api. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Nagisa dan Kayano berpacaran [sebenernya gue ngeship mereka]

"Benarkah?" tanya Asano meremehkan

"Tentu saja" jawab Karma enteng.

Sreeettt...

 **Etsuko Ai**

Suasana kembali sunyi saat tiba-tiba Asano menarik baju Karma membuat jarak mereka hanya terpaut tiga senti. Kelas A sampai E menatap adegan di hadapan mereka sambil menahan nafas menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sementara asisten pribadi Asano sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan menunggu akhir dari Akabane Karma.

"Kalau dia kekasihmu apa dia bisa melakukan ini?"

Senyum miring terlukis jelas di wajah sempurna Asano dan Karma tau itu pertanda buruk.

Chuuuu...

Semua mata dan mulut terbuka lebar terlalu terkejut tapi tidak dengan para fujoshi akut yang mengabadikan momen langka di hadapan mereka. Pewaris tahta Kunugigaoka selanjutnya mencium mesra bibir setan merah dari kelas E. Nagisa sendiri yang berdiri di samping Karma hanya bisa menatap dengan mata melotot dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

" **MILIKKU. HANYA MILIKKU"**

Lagi-lagi kalimat perintah mutlak dari sang ketua osis mengejutkan seluruh penghuni SMP. Dan tanpa bicara lagi Asano menarik Karma masuk ke dalam kereta kuda merahnya dan melaju meniggalkan kawasan Kunugigaoka, meninggalkan jutaan pasang mata yang terdiam kaku dengan kalimat mutlak yang dia ucapkan

 **#AsaKaruSide**

"Baka, sekarang mereka tau hubungan kita. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau hubungan ini harus di rahasiakan" protes Karma di dalam mobil Asano.

Btw, dia tidak mau keluar karna Asano tidak mengijinkan dia mengganti baju, lagipula dia juga tidak sempat membawa baju ganti karna langsung di tarik Asano. Sementara Asano hanya memandang Karma jengah lalu merapikan dasi dan baju yang di pakainya.

"Hey ketua osis apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Karma kesal

"Jangn memanggilku begitu Karma-kun" ucap Asano datar

Setelah ucapan mutlak putra tunggal ketua dewan keduanya kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya Karma benci suasana ini di saat mereka berdua hanya saling diam. Kenapa juga dulu Karma menerima manusia batu yang disebut-sebut sebagai dewa Yunani

"Hentikan itu!"

\- Manusia yang hanya tau kata perintah

"Apa?" tanya-jawab Karma menantang

Seingatnya tadi dia hanya diam dan dia juga tidak tau apa yang salah

"Pahamu baka" lirih Asano dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan

Karma terdiam dan menatap pahanya, apa yang masalahnya? Baju ini kan memang tidak nyaman. Apalagi dia ini cowo tampan catat tampan yang cantik itu Nagisa. Tapi tidak berapa lama seringaian iblis Karma muncul. Iblis Karma telah bangun rupanya. Karma merangkak perlahan ke kursi Asano memundurkan sedikit kursi [bilang jok kayak nggak enak gitu] Asano dan Karma bisa lebih luas duduk di pangkuan Asano yang sedikit berbaring di bawahnya.

"Hmmm... apa patung dewa Yunani ini tergoda ehm?"

Karma memainkan dasi yang di pakai Asano dan sedikit memainkan roknya membuta Asano lebih leluasa melihat paha si setan merah.

"Apa kau mau menggodaku?" tanya Asano datar dengan expresi wajah yang masih-tetap datar

"Entahlah, menurutmu bagaimana ketua?"

Asano tersenyum meremehkan dan Karma benci senyuman itu. Senyum yang selalu terpampang di wajah sok dan sialnya memang tampan milik Asano.

"Boleh ku berikan jawabanku little devil?"

Asano mengenggam erat pinggang Karma dan perlahan naik ke punggung Karma yang sedikit terbuka dengan gerakan sensual dan Karma mulai mengutuk ide setannya tadi karna

Bruuukkkk... wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan kening mereka sampai bersentuhan. Dan Karma lagi-lagi melihat seringaian sang Kingka Kunugigaoka.

"Kau berhasil Asano Karma"

Chuuu...

Asano langsung mencium penuh nafsu bibir Karma gigit jilat dan hisap terus seperti itu.

"Enggh..." erang Karma membuat Asano memasukkan lidahnya dengan cepat dan mengajak lidah Karma berdansa.

Saliva keduanya turun menuruni dagu dan leher Karma. Karma bahkan sampai meremas dasi dan baju depan Asano. Setelah beberapa menit ciuman tanpa henti keduanya akhirnya selesai. Asano mengambil tissue di dasbor mobilnya dan mengusap wajah Karma dengan lembut. Merapikan bajunya dan Karma yang _'sedikit'_ berantakan.

"Kurasa kita masih bisa ke sekolah"

"Hah, kau gila?"

"Apa kau ingin ini di lanjutkan? Apa kau ingin di mobil atau di hotel?"

Plakkk... geplakan cinta dari Karma sukses mendarat di kepala Asano

"Hey bagaimana kalau aku jadi bodoh?" protes Asano

"Baguslah. Asalkan itu menyingkirkan pikiran mesummu"

"Hm aku tau. Lagipula kita masih SMP aku akan menunggu sampai kita lulus dan kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya"

Karma hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan Asano kembali melajukan mobilnya ke kawasan Kunugiaoka. Oh apa mereka tidak sadar ada yang mendokumentasikan adegan mesra mereka di tambah senyum licik penuh kemenangan.

"Ini akan jadi aset yang besar"

 **END**

 **OMAKE :**

"Kurasa permintaan taruhan yang kita sepakati yaitu untuk mewawancarai Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma tentang hubungan mereka sebenarnya" ucap Isogai yang di angguki para pecintai yaoi di kelasnya.

 **NB : anehkah gajekah ? ember serahdah yang penting ff nya selesai**

 **Big Thanx buat :**

 **4Mekaliya-Chan | undeuxtroisWaltz | chenchuuu | Ratu Obeng |Shahlia Chahayani**

 **Thanx buat repiewnya.**


End file.
